Olhar de Capitu
by Noah Black
Summary: Sirius está com Dorcas, mas tem a sensação dela não ser sua.Um drama psicológico sob a música de Chico Buarque, Ela Faz Cinema, repleto de dúvidas e olhares.
1. Trailer

Trailer

** Aquela era a típica situação que ele evitava **

(...) desejava sair da cama antes que o outro despertasse

** mas ficou ali, olhando-a. **

- Não queria acordá-la.

Apenas sussurrou, temendo não ser verdade o seu despertar.

- Há tempo estou acordada.

- Ah!

** Os dois tinham um segredo, juntos **

- E ela foi para casa mais tarde, lá pelas três...

-O que ela foi fazer às três da manhã na sua casa? - Perguntou McKinnon, curiosa.

- Tomar chá – disse logo em seguida.

** - porém, ela tinha um só seu. **

(...) Podia julgá-la pelos olhos, porque estes não mentiam

- O que foi, Dorc?

** Coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer **

- MEU MERLIM! ISSO É UM CHUPÃO, CARO MOONY?

- Dá para você falar mais baixo que isso?!

- Com quem esteve na última noite, hein lobinho? – James deu um leve cutucão entre as costelas de Remus com o cotovelo, divertindo-se com a situação inusitada.

- Com ninguém. Isso não é um chupão!

** e novos pensamentos a surgirem. **

A sensação de estar fazendo o papel do patético romanesco voltara.

** Ela fazia-o sentir-se diferente **

- Se você quer mesmo saber, sinto-me um gás que pode tomar a forma do recipiente e ela, claro, é o recipiente.

James achou graça na metáfora e esticou o braço, entregando à Sirius um copo curto.

- Em outras palavras, ela te doma.

** especial **

(...) mas o breve fato de ter podido dormir junto dela, e sobre a cama dela, já fazia algo mais que especial para ficar feliz. Era a primeira vez que a abraçou sentindo-a sua.

** importante. **

Sirius assustou-se e retirou a mão, pois era algo gelado. Olhou para ver o que era e, assim, sorriu, feliz. Dorcas esticara a mão, em um esforço, sobre a sua.

** Ele tente vontades que se arrependeu **

(...)não soube distinguir a vontade que nascera em seu ímpeto. Queira sentar-se perto dele ou estrangulá-lo? Ele é seu amigo. Seu amigo.

** e ela colocou dúvidas que o corroeram. **

A mão sobre o joelho; um possível sorriso. Um arrepio que percorreu todo o corpo sob as vestes sem que ele pudesse ter visto. Talvez a sensação de paz, de segurança; a sensação que ele jamais conseguira passar para ela e que ela nunca conseguiu transmitir para ele.

** Sirius achou que a solução estava no passado **

_ Se um dia ela simplesmente sumir, todos se dispersarão pelo espaço e jamais se encontrarão._

_- Tudo uma bobagem sem grandeza, se quer mesmo saber._

_Fechou os olhos e voltou a pensar em como iria se encontrar com a Corvina naquela noite._**  
**

** mas tudo estava acontecendo ali, no presente. **

_- O QUÊ?! É você quem quase começou a chorar e a falar sobre os tempos de Hogwarts. Foi você quem começou com aquele papo de se importar e não se machucar... quer saber, você é apenas uma mulher que ficou traumatizada pelo primeiro namorado. Você esperou que eu mudasse por você, como todas as outras queriam, mas a verdade, cara Meadowes, é que um Black é o que ele é._

** Um relato sobre homem que talvez tenha amado **

- Six

** - e que foi persuadido do contrário. **

_- Exatamente, Black. Só que não fui eu quem disse que amava._

** "Olhar de Capitu"**

**- da mesma autora da saga Uma Outra Menininha, **

**Noah Black. **

_Ela é assim, nunca será de ninguém. Porém eu não sei viver sem  
E fim._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Segredo à Dois

* * *

_ Quando ela chora_

_Não sei se é dos olhos para fora_

_Não sei do que ri_

_Eu não sei se ela agora_

_Está fora de si_

Desde que se lembrava, Dorcas era exatamente como estava. A pele morena, os cabelos tão pretos que refletiam em azul escuro e olhos imaculadamente marrons, cintilantes.

Repousava a cabeça no meio do travesseiro, mas mantinha-a virada para o outro lado, a modo de não o deixar ver se as pálpebras tremiam ou não. Muito próximo ao nariz, ele contornou o perfil delicado sem o tocar; não queria acordá-la - pelo menos não agora.

Era a primeira vez que acordava e não desejava sair da cama antes que o outro despertasse. Queria ver se o mel amarronzado era tão intenso mesmo após o despertar, descobrir se ela ficava feia e descabelada logo de manhã.

Apoiou o corpo sobre um braço e pôs-se a frente do rosto dela. Abaixou, pouco a pouco, para sentir, na face, a respiração lenta dela e, assim, tocou-lhe os lábios em um beijo sereno.

Quando seus lábios separaram-se, pôde ver um leve fio de sorriso nascer na boca e o rosto da morena virar-se para ele.

- Hei.

Em verdade, ele não soube distinguir aquele ruído que ela fez. Mas, aos seus ouvidos, pareceu tão tênue que acreditou ser melhor deduzir ser uma exclamação diante do que viu.

- Não queria acordá-la.

Apenas sussurrou, temendo não ser verdade o seu despertar.

- Há tempo estou acordada.

- Ah!

Deslizou os dedos pelas curvas do rosto dela e depois os afagou entre algumas madeixas de cabelos que se esparramavam pelo travesseiro.

- Queria ter certeza que ainda estava aqui...

Em verdade, era-lhe muito estranho pensar que realmente temia que ela fosse como ele. Não queria ter acordado e descoberto que já não havia mais um corpo ao seu lado.

Escorregou a mão pelo seu braço e, então, entrelaçaram-se os dedos. Os dele, calejados e com a pele grossa. Os dela, finos e com pele macia.

Dorcas riu com o comentário espontâneo dele.

- Oras, Sirius... Mal faz duas horas que começamos a dormir!

- Eu teria ido...

- ... embora de sua própria casa?!

Não esperou que ele risse para fazê-lo. Gargalhou por alguns segundos e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Six – disse, soltando da mão dele e depositando a sua no rosto áspero do rapaz.

Sirius não esperou pelo resto da frase. Segurou a mão dela e beijou os nós dos dedos.

Apesar de ela encará-lo, de sorrir-lhe e de ter estremecido ao mínimo toque, via nos olhos um brilho diferente. Podia julgá-la pelos olhos, porque estes não mentiam. Por ora, quando triste, ficavam mais escuros, e em estado de exímia felicidade, brilhavam de tal forma que reluziam.

- O que foi, Dorc?

_Ou se é o estilo de uma grande dama_

_Quando me encara e desata os cabelos_

A morena levantou e caminhou até a espreguiçadeira ao pé da cama. Andou até ali nua, levando os quadris de um lado para o outro. Os ombros estreitos, a cintura delgada e as ancas arredondadas. A coluna fazia um perfeito _s_ que os cabelos compridos escondiam.

Com uma das mãos, ajuntou os cabelos e, com a outra, procurou algo nas vestes sobre o móvel. Laçou o chumaço negro em um rabo-de-cavalo e virou-se para Sirius.

- Quer café? – Sorriu.

Ele apenas assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e viu-a deixar o cômodo, coberta por uma camisa dele. Sua pele contrastava com a cor desta.

Sirius também se levantou e vestiu as calças esquecidas no chão.

- Dorcas, eu...

- Sirius, se você realmente quer viver sozinho, é bom que faça algumas compras básicas para manter a sua existência. Que tal começar com... ahn... deixe-me ver..._ comida_?

- Mas tem comida aqui...

- Para abastecer um rato ou uma colônia inteira. Por favor! Você sabia que tinha pizza na sua geladeira?

- Pois bem sabia!

- E que está verde?

- Era de rúcula!

Ela levou a mão ao rosto e riu.

Há tempo que suas noites eram irregulares. Antes, recém saídos de Hogwarts, encontravam-se sempre, fosse para conversar, fosse para cessar a carência. Porém, por mais que houvesse outras mulheres, ele sempre pedia por ela.

E agora estava ficando tudo muito diferente.

- Você encontrou o pó?

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Six. Sou uma bruxa! Não preciso de pó!

- Mas você reclamou da comida...

- Bruxos ainda são seres humanos que necessitam de energia para manterem-se vivos. E o melhor meio de obtê-la é comendo.

- Você deveria ter-se tornado uma curandeira.

- A arte da persuasão interessa-me mais!

- Compensa tanto estudo para tal?

- Pois se fosse curandeira teria de estudar o dobro.

- Algum caso que venha preocupando-a?

- Não – responde, serena.

Dorcas era o exemplo de mulher que sabia disfarçar o que se passava. Uma vez, ainda na escola, James dissera-lhe que a morena tinha um olhar dissimulador, capaz de enganar caso fosse necessário.

Na época, discordou do amigo – afinal, ele estava apaixonado por Lily Evans! -, mas, hoje, podendo olhá-la assim, tão de perto, perguntava-se se estava a imaginar coisas.

- Tem ido às reuniões, Dorc?

Ela começou a falar sobre não poder comparecer com freqüência devido ao trabalho de promotora no departamento de justiça do ministério. Sua veemência em declarar-se era tanta que Sirius começou a perguntar-se por que de tanta desconfiança.

_ Ela está dizendo que está tudo bem_! Mas, em verdades, nada havia sido dito.

- Lupin comentou que você não comparecido nas últimas.

- Missões.

Dorcas estava lá, parada diante da mesa, observando-o tomar o café tão gostoso que ela preparara. Em nada seu corpo parecia-lhe mentir.

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam tanto que Sirius começou a sentir-se intimidado - e aquele sentimento estava longe de ser ruim. Realmente, aquela morena o intimidava; e todo aquele poder estava no fato dos olhos castanhos serem daquele jeito, brilhantes, onipotentes junto com a cor da pele e aumentando a sutileza dos traços finos de seu rosto.

- Ele sente sua falta.

- Remie disse-lhe isto?

Seus olhos eram azuis, mas, como muitos já disseram, eram cinzas também. Aliás, mais cinzas que azuis. E eram estes acinzentados que encaravam tanto o anil daqueles.

Estava surpreso. Remus e ela não se falavam em nada em Hogwarts e, agora que estavam na Ordem juntos, viviam a conversar. E esse fato incomodava-o.

_Não sei se ela está mesmo aqui_

_Quando se joga na minha cama_

- Disse-me.

Ela contornou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Pousou a mão sobre o joelho dele e sorriu – para o desespero de Sirius. O sorriso de Dorcas era surreal; simétrico, branco, contagiante. Não entendia o que ele fazia sobre si, mas quando o via, sempre tinha vontade de beijar-lhe à boca. Mas não o podia fazer sempre.

Seus olhos passaram pela boca de lábios de tamanhos diferentes. O superior era um pouco mais fino que o inferior, mas eram salientes e _instigantes_ Sua mão tocou desde a ponta dos dedos dela até o ombro, subindo pelo pescoço e terminando por acariciar a curva do rosto.

Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, agraciando-se com a leveza do toque dele, e deixou-se levar por ele. Em segundos mínimos, seus lábios estavam grudados aos dela, e podia sentir, dentro de si, a língua macia e quente, encontrando-se com a sua, serenamente.

Trouxe o corpo da morena para perto do seu e preferiu deixar o café de lado. Mãos subiam pela barra da camisa branca, acariciando as laterais das coxas, o vente. Mãos desciam, querendo livrarem-na do tecido amarrotado que a prendia com botões.

Deitaram-se à cama e sentia afundar-se naqueles toques sutis e delirantes do corpo dela contra o seu. Tinham harmonia, tinham sintonia. Tinham tudo o que ele acreditava ser bobagem, e que Remus gastara dias a falar para James e a ele.

Porém, Dorcas era surreal. A estátua de mármore que um escultor quer tanto fazer, mas teme expô-la ao ar livre, diante dos olhares de todos.

Enquanto tinha-a entre seus braços, não sabia ao certo se a mente dela estava ali. Às vezes, achava que ela abria os olhos, focalizando o teto branco e pensando em outras coisas, como trabalho ou família.

_ Ela faz cinema_

_Ela faz cinema_

_Ela é a tal_

_Sei que ela pode ser mil_

_Mas não existe outra igual _

Já era tarde quando inclinou o corpo para vislumbrá-la e não a encontrou ali. Levantou-se, exasperado, procurando por bilhetes ou apenas um leve toque de lábios avermelhados no lençol. Porém, nada encontrou.

Foi para a cede da Ordem.

- Olhe só quem resolveu aparecer! - Remus abrira os braços em demonstração clara do abraço que pretendia dar no amigo. – Antes tarde do que nunca.

Siruis sorriu, alegrando-se com a presença do licantropo.

A reunião começou. Todos prestavam atenção máxima do que lhos era dito e nada fugia aos seus ouvidos. Dumbledore falava sobre ataques, grupos que se aliavam ao lado das trevas e das chances que eles tinham de persuadi-los.

- E para essa parte, ninguém melhor que a senhorita Meadowes – finalizou Dumbledore que, assim como os demais, começou a caçar a figura morena entre os presentes.

Srius buscou os olhos de Remus, mas ele encolheu os ombros, não entendendo nada.

- Deve ter ficado presa no trabalho – justificou Remus.

- É bem capaz – concordou McKinnon. – Ela não pára um segundo. Acreditam que ontem à noite ela ficou trabalhando até tarde no caso dos Lestrange?

- Impossível!

Sirius virou o rosto e deparou-se com o semblante de Remus.

Remus virou o rosto e deparou-se com o de Sirius.

Olhavam-se, incrédulos.

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Como impossível?! Eu estive com ela até meia-noite. Ela releu todos os depoimentos, todos os relatórios... tudo o que tinha para ser lido e relido quinhentas vezes!

Dumbledore mantinha o olhar preso nos três e declarou encerrada a reunião.

- Ah – conformou-se Remus. – Porque ela apareceu em casa depois da meia-noite, procurando pelos últimos relatórios das reuniões que ela faltou.

- E ela foi para casa mais tarde, lá pelas três...

- _O que ela foi fazer às três da manhã na sua casa?_ – Perguntou McKinnon, curiosa.

- Tomar chá – disse logo em seguida.

Sirus riu, por dentro, da própria desculpa. Se aquilo que faziam era tomar chá... bem, ele era um digno inglês então!


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo II - Onipotência

* * *

_Quando ela mente  
Não sei se ela deveras sente  
O que mente para mim**  
**_

- Vai para casa hoje a noite?

Tomavam um café em um lugar qualquer numa avenida qualquer.

- Não posso. Tenho...

- Trabalho a fazer.

- É.

Os olhos castanhos postos dentro da caneca, que deixava escapar uma leve fumaça devido ao café quente.

- Tenho achado-a meio estranha, Dorc. Algo incomoda...

- Não há nada de estranho em mim, Six. É apenas o trabalho – respondeu, atropelando os dizeres dele. Mantinha os olhos preso dentro da caneca.

Ele sorriu e deixou escapar um leve riso pelos lábios. Estendeu a mão sem luva para capturar as dela, com luvas. Pela primeira vez, naquela tarde, seus olhares se encontraram.

- Eu me importo com você.

- Bem sei disso, Six. Mas não há nada para se importar.

- Não é isso.

Ela franziu o cenho e sorriu, divertida.

- Então o que é?

Demorou um pouco até o moreno se pronunciar novamente. Ainda estava se acostumando com as palavras recém ditas. Se não era aquilo, então o que era?

Ao ver Dorcas, sentia-se apaziguado; como se o sorriso dela fosse capaz de moldar uma felicidade que ele não experimentara em toda sua vida até ali. Talvez já estivesse viciado com cheiro adocicado que sua pele emanava, ou apenas necessitava sentir o corpo dela junto ao seu, noite após noite. E quando essa rotina começou a falhar, ele se sentiu desnorteado.

Não. Era mais que uma simples questão carnal. Não tinha certeza disso, mas o nó que era feito em sua garganta na presença dela não era apenas_meras questões de luxúria_._**  
**_

- Então, Sirius Black, o que é exatamente?

Ela era adulta. E ele também. Tinham de agir como tais.

- Eu acho que me importo demais com você.

As mãos dela escaparam do domínio dos dedos dele. Observou aquele movimento lento sem o compreender.

- Eu também me importo com você – e as mãos voltaram a cingir os dedos de juntas grossas.

_ Serei eu meramente  
Mais um personagem efêmero  
Da sua trama_

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Remus tem uma marca um tanto quanto comprometedora no pescoço, Pads!

Sirius abriu o seu melhor sorriso malicioso e andou em direção ao amigo.

- Deixe-me ver, Moony.

- Prongs está exagerando, Pads. Não é nada...

Então, entre uma tentativa e outra de se esquivar dos amigos, Remus deixou a marca roxa em seu pescoço aparecer.

- _MEU MERLIM! ISSO É UM CHUPÃO, CARO MOONY?_

- Dá para você falar mais baixo que isso?!

- Com quem esteve na última noite, em lobinho? – James deu um leve cutucão entre as costelas de Remus com o cotovelo, divertindo-se com a situação inusitada.

- Com ninguém. Isso não é um chupão!

Sirius e James trocaram olhares significativos e, depois, começaram a gargalhar.

- Olha, já ouvi pessoas dizerem que bateram o pescoço na quina da mesa, na cama ou até mesmo que se bateram em uma tentativa – besta! – de matar um pernilongo. Mas esta é ridiculamente nova!

- É... só... uma... ah... pequena alergia, Pads!

- Ah! Claro! Uma alergia que deixa hematomas! Aham – aproximou-se do amigo e passou o braço por cima de seus ombros. – Aprecio sua criatividade, Moony, mas isso é um chupão.

- _NÃO É! _É alergia...

- à...? – Fez James, induzindo o amigo a continuar.

- À...o_ sabonete_!

Sirius voltou a rir e James tentava, de todas as formas, convencer o amigo a dizer algo diferente.

Era estranho ver Remus com uma marca como aquela no pescoço.

- Qual é, Prongs! Pads sempre aparece com uma por semana e ninguém faz isso com ele.

- Isso porque o impressionante seria se eu não aparecesse com uma!

- Isso porque sua vida é repleta de orgias com corpos, e não pessoas!

Sirius apenas sorriu diante da explícita tentativa do amigo de lhe incomodar._ Os meus últimos hematomas tem mais que um corpo, caro Moony. Tem uma alma._

- Desculpe acordá-lo.

Os olhos castanhos descomunais postos à sua frente, de maneira tão singela que ele achou estar cego. Ela abaixou a cabeça e selou seus lábios aos dele e, quando os desencostou, Sirius tirou a mão das cobertas às pressas e enfiou os dedos entre os cabelos negros de Dorcas, fazendo-a voltar para perto de seu rosto para, assim, poder aprofundar o beijo.

Bem pôde perceber quando ela sorriu com aquele ato.

- Achei que ia embora hoje – pronunciou-se ao separarem as bocas de vez.

- Não, Six – e ela sorriu, encarando-o de uma forma tão pura que ele pôde sentir a alma pela primeira vez dentro de si. - Hoje não.

Os lábios se aproximaram mais uma vez e demoraram a se largarem.

Sirius a cingiu pela cintura e girou com ela na cama, sob a coberta. Beijou-a como nunca o fizera antes, tentando saciar a sua própria vontade daquele gosto morno que a língua dela tinha.

Dorcas envolvia seus braços em torno dos ombros largos, trazendo-o para mais perto, e ele sentia o corpo quente dela, exposto, debaixo do seu.

_Quando vestida de preto  
Dá-me um beijo seco  
Prevejo meu fim  
E a cada vez que o perdão  
Me clama__**  
**_

- Aonde iremos hoje?

- Que tal naquele novo pub que abriu lá na avenida...

- Desculpe-me, pessoal, mas eu não posso sair hoje.

Mais uma vez, Remus presenciou os olhares significativos trocados entre James e Sirius.

- E por que não, caro Moony? – James, sentado na cadeira, deu pequenos pulinhos com ela em menção de se aproximar do licantropo.

- Apenas tenho que terminar umas coisas e...

- Ganhar uma outra marquinha roxa do outro lado do pescoço. Talvez em outras partes do corpo...

- Por favor, Pads! Estamos em um local público e gostaria que fatos da minha vida não pudessem ser classificados assim!

E, ao terminar de dizer isso, Remus viu James tirar cinco galeões dos bolsos e entregar a Sirius.

- Eu disse que ele ia admitir, Prongs – disse Sirius, sorrindo e pegando as moedas de ouro.

- Vocês fizeram uma aposta?

- Interprete como achar melhor. Para mim, fizemos negócios.

- Vocês apostaram sobre a minha vida particular?!

- Não – respondeu James, cínico. – Tratamos de fazer um pequeno negócio, como o próprio Pads já explicou, sobre algo que você negou durante esses dias para os_seus próprios amigos!_

- Amigos que fazem apostas...

- A gravidade da coisa, Moony, não é o que_nós_fizemos, mas o que _você_ocultou!

Remus cerrou os olhos em desagrado para Sirius.

- Quer saber de uma coisa. Eu já sou bem grandinho para ser influenciado por vocês dois! – E se levantou, meio irado, para se retirar do local.

- Você não é merecedor do dinheiro, Pads.

- Oras... ele admitiu e, pelo o que me lembro, eu apostei nisso e não você.

- Você apelou. Forçou ele a dizer...

- Eu só fiz uma simples perguntinha!

- Mas já sabendo que nem mesmo você poderia ir caso Moony aceitasse o convite para a gente sair hoje! – James estava realmente irritado por ter perdido a aposta. – Ao menos que você já soubesse que ele...

- Okay! Vou lhe contar – mas não diga nada para o peludo! Eu acho que ele está se encontrando com a Marlene.

- Faz sentido – James ficou pensativo por um instante, mas logo desistiu do que estava fazendo. – E você, vai aonde?

- À nenhum lugar!

- Como não?! Não ia sair com a Dorcas?

- E desde quando eu preciso sair de casa para me divertir com ela?

Doía-lhe dizer aquilo. Aquela morena não era diversão; era momento de profundo estado de nirvana.

Em casa, preparou tudo. Jantar, decoração, velas. Um vinho escolhido a dedo, flores vermelhas como mandava o clichê romanesco e roupa galante.

Oito horas, anunciou o relógio. O coração saltou. Ela entraria a qualquer momento, deslumbrante, pela porta. Talvez trajasse um vestido vermelho, só para não fugir ao costume de um casal apaixonado.

_Apaixonado_._**  
**_

Estaria mesmo assim, a esse ponto que tanto debochou em James por dias consecutivos?! _Talvez_, pensou. Dorcas alegrava seu dia logo pela manhã, ao abrir os olhos e encontrar as fontes de luzes amendoadas que eram seus olhos.

Nove horas. Talvez estivesse revisando ainda o caso dos Lestrange e, ou, envolvida com outros desse meio. Afinal, com ela era assim; horários em nada significavam quando se tinha trabalho para fazer.

Achou melhor tirar a comida do forno. Arrumou tudo sobre a mesa, analisando diversas posições para os pratos e copos.

Dez horas. O pêndulo do relógio ia de um lado para o outro, sucessivas vezes, marcando os segundos. Comeu uma folha da salada – já sentia o estômago reclamar._ Ela deve estar com Dumbledore_, pensou.

Tentava, de várias formas, desculpar-se pelo atraso dela. Porém, Dorcas só chegou à meia-noite. Não trajava nenhum vestido vermelho, branco, azul, amarelo ou roxo. Não se equilibrava sobre um salto fino e seus cabelos não estavam presos de forma sensual. Apenas uma calça jeans, sapatos, uma blusa qualquer preta, cabelos presos por um lápis e de óculos.

Ela o olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Desculpa o atraso, Six.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que pensar naquele momento – e não sabia se queria ouvir as desculpas dela, mas o fez.

Dorcas se aproximou dele, falando sobre papéis e casos, gesticulando e, ao mesmo tempo, puxando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. Em poucos segundos, suas bocas estavam unidas, exigindo o máximo que a outra conseguia dar, as roupas estiradas ao chão e os corpos nus, entrelaçados, sentindo o frio do chão.

Ao final, observou-a dormir entre seus braços, com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito e uma mão espalmada em seu abdômen. Mantinha o semblante calmo, como sempre o era, e respirava serena.

Deslizou um dedo, devagar, sobre o perfil do nariz, sem a acordar. Por que a sensação de ter algo estranho? Preferiu fechar os olhos e dissipar os pensamentos naquele momento.

_ Ela faz cinema  
Ela faz cinema  
Ela é demais  
Talvez nem me queira bem  
Porém faz um bem que ninguém  
Me faz_

Na manhã seguinte, espreguiçou-se sobre um colchão macio coberto por um lençol extremamente branco. Não notara a diferença de lugares até levar a mão esquerda para a lateral e perceber que o lugar estava vazio.

_ Vazio._

Abriu, aos poucos, os olhos, incrédulo quanto à ausência de Dorcas. Deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro de penas e respirou fundo. Mais uma vez o drama psicológico que ela fazia; a dúvida se estaria ao seu lado todas as manhãs. Mas não. Sua única certeza era que não sabia.

Quando acreditava tê-la prendido para sempre naquele apartamento, Dorcas fugia, sem deixar rastros. E quando achava tê-la perdido, ela voltava, a olhá-lo com aquele par de olhos de ressaca, que o atraía, que o instigava – que maltratava.

Inconstante; assim ela era.

Caminhou até o banheiro e, ao lavar o rosto e se olhar no espelho, a boca se entreabriu.

Ao usufruir de toda a loção de barbear, Dorcas deixou, desenhado ali, um grande beijo. Sirius riu abertamente. Sim, ela era inconstante. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou uma belíssima mesa montada, com torradas, café, suco, pães e doces.

"_Coma as frutas primeiro!_". O papelzinho estava posto entre a peça de prata que continha várias frutas. Atrás dele, explicava que precisou sair cedo e que tomou cuidado para não o acordar.

- Pads! – James bufou. - Pads?

- Ah? Oi? Fale, Prongs...

- É que eu já estava falando...

- Desculpe. É que eu estava... ahn..._ pensando_.

James levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, maroto.

- Alguém está absorto então.

- E não foi isso o que eu disse?!

- Ah! Pads! Conta aí. Sempre fui eu quem falou sobre minhas coisas e o Moony e você sempre me ouviram falar. Fala, vai?!

James se sentou perto de Sirius no sofá de sua casa. Sorria, ansioso pelos relatos do amigo.

- É a Dorc.

- Sirius Black está apaixonado? Porque isso sim é novidade.

- Estive só pensando em como ela é.

- Em que sentido?!

- _No caráter_Prongs

_-_ Hei! Não me culpe, okay? O único jeito que você conhecia as pessoas – além de mim, Moony e Wormtail – era – e fez um gesto com as mãos em que elas se uniam no meio – ahn, algo mais superficial e ainda assim _profundo_.

- Um eufemismo interessante para relações sexuais.

- Lily está em casa e ela me proibiu de usar certas palavras – comentou James, com a voz baixa, aparentando estar apreensivo.

- Com medo de uma mulher, Prongs? – Sirius riu e recebeu um tapa na cabeça.

- Qual é, Pads. Estamos falando de Lily Evans Potter em _TPM_!!!

Sirius parou de rir e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ouh! Agora entendo!

- Mas, e então?

Sirius até poderia brincar, fazer um comentário quanto à ruivinha de James, mas com o olhar oblíquo e curioso que lhe era lançado, bem soube que se referia à Dorcas.

- Eu não sei – e mordeu, levemente, o canto do lábio inferior. – Quando acredito que a gente está dando certo, ela falha. E quando acho que não está, ela aparece.

- Hum – fez James ao tomar um gole de bebida. – E o que_ você _ sente quanto a isso, Padfoot?

- Se você quer mesmo saber, sinto-me um gás que pode tomar a forma do recipiente e ela, claro, é o recipiente.

James achou graça na metáfora e esticou o braço, entregando à Sirius um copo curto.

- Em outras palavras, ela te doma.

- Não! – Negou Sirius, levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando do bar. – É exatamente isso. Ela não faz nada para que eu me sinta _dela. _

_ Eu não sei  
Se ela sabe o que fez  
Quando fez o meu peito  
Cantar outra vez_

Lá estava ela, linda, sob uma capa preta, cabelos bem presos em um rabo de cavalo e os óculos pequenos aumentando-lhe a inteligência.

- Entre o réu – anunciou um homem, com um chapéu comprido e afunilado, e bateu com a varinha sobre a mesa de marfim artificialmente escura.

Todos se levantaram – e então Remus e ele – para o acusado entrar na corte para que o julgamento começasse. O homem, franzino e careca, encardido devido à Azkaban, era suspeito de ser Comensal da Morte.

Dorcas fora posta no caso para fazê-lo confessar.

O julgamento estava intenso, apesar de algumas exposições de provas, o homem continuava negando e Dorcas estava perdendo a paciência. Sirius a observava perdido entre o gosto do medo e do brilhantismo com que ela conduzia o caso.

- Não sabia que ela era assim – comentou Sirius após perceber que até Remus se encolhia na cadeira.

- Como é que ele consegue negar tudo quando ela está falando com tanta_ veemência_? Até eu estou achando que _eu _ sou um Comensal!

- Eu não tenho a marca – alegou o réu, sem mudar o semblante.

- Porque o braço em que supostamente ela deveria estar foi amputado pelo senhor mesmo!

- Protesto! Não há provas para isso.

- Concedido – aquiesceu o juiz. – Ande logo com o interrogatório, senhorita Meadowes.

Dorcas respirou fundo e refez o rabo-de-cavalo na cabeça. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelo rosto.

Sirius viu o brilho em que eles reluziram quando os abriu novamente. Era o típico brilho que ele... Ahn, não sabia. Aquele olhar era diferente, era arrebatador; como se soubesse exatamente onde o velho encardido falhara, como se soubesse como pegá-lo agora.

Iniciou-se, assim, uma leva de perguntas, sucessivas, rápidas e que atordoaram tanto Remus quanto Sirius. A armadilha. A suspeita fora confessada e a sentença dada. Eternamente em Azkaban.

A corte inteira aplaudiu de pé Dorcas e ela avermelhou.

- Parabéns – disse Remus enquanto a abraçava.

- Eu sabia que você ia conseguir! – Marlene apareceu no meio da multidão, gritando, com os braços para cima, exigindo licença. - Sabia que você não se daria por vencida - e pulou no pescoço de Dorcas, fazendo Remus se afastar.

- Com você do meu lado para animar, né Marlene! - Respondeu a morena, retribuindo o abraço da amiga.

Aos poucos, várias pessoas se aproximaram dela, cumprimentando-a pela excelência do trabalho e tudo mais. Sirius pôde ver quando Marlene foi abraçada por Remus e sorriu. Realmente os dois estavam muito próximos.

- Será que agora posso lhe dar os parabéns?

Sirius caminhou até a aglutinação de pessoas que estava saindo de perto de Dorcas. Ao ouvi-lo se pronunciar, a morena se virou para ele e esticou a mão.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

Ele olhou a mão estendida sem entender muita coisa. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la, levá-la para casa e comemorar aquela vitória da melhor maneira que conhecia. Bem percebeu o olhar indiferente lançado para ele, como se fossem colegas da Ordem, como se nunca tivessem se tocado com mais ousadia. Umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e esticou a mão para ela também.

- Esperava que pudesse abraçá-la aqui como todos fizeram.

- Ahn... - Dorcas ficou boquiaberta. Retirou a mão rapidamente da dele e ficou olhando para o chão. - Eu não achei que você seria capaz de demonstrações de afeto em público - e o abraçou, pousando a cabeça sobre o peito coberto do rapaz.

Ela era tão pequena perto dele, de corpo tão frágil. Como era possível transformar-se naquela fera diante de tantas pessoas, convencendo todo o júri das mentiras que alguém contava sob juramento à Merlim? Mas como era forte aquela morena! Não temia, não vacilava... apenas lhe escapava.

Colocou as mãos em volta do rosto dela e fez menção de aproximá-lo do seu, porém, Dorcas não consentiu com o ato.

- Não aqui,_Six_– sussurrou para ele e abaixou a cabeça, a fim de ver onde as pontas do dedos tocavam sobre a camisa do rapaz.

- Okay – concordou, sorrindo.

Os dois pararam de se encarar para ver a multidão. As pessoas ainda comentavam o acontecido, citando Dorcas e sua impecável forma de conduzir o interrogatório. Marlene e Remus olhavam para Dorcas, sorridentes.

A sensação de alegria que se apossou do moreno lhe era até estranha. James casado com a ruiva de quem tanto apanhou, Remus com uma castanha ali, conversando e rindo, e ele, talvez encantado por uma morena que lhe era imparcial.

- Vamos jantar para comemorar?

- Ahn – Dorcas o olhou, sem graça -, o pessoal vai sair para comemorar. – Informou, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça em direção à multidão. – Mas nada nos impede de passear pela rua até a hora do jantar.

- Passear pela rua?!

- Eu fiquei quatro horas aqui dentro, Sirius.

Ele sorriu e, agarrando os pulsos dela, correram à saída.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo III - Opalescência de um Toque

* * *

Como tudo aconteceu, ele não sabia. Foi tão rápido.

Em um instante, estavam andando lado a lado na rua, cada qual com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do seu sobretudo, e, no outro, um raio vermelho reluziu no meio da rua, na direção dos dois.

- Corre, Sirius!!! – Gritou Dorcas, jogando-o do outro lado para desviar do raio.

Sirius a viu cair, mas, em um salto, ela se levantou já com a varinha em mãos. Dorcas não era mulher frágil; não se deixava abater por coisa alguma. Fez-se de pé como ela, porém, a morena de olhos marrons já lhe fugia a visão.

O local estava sendo atacado por homens encapuzados e vestidos de preto. Vinham de todos os lugares; do céu, da terra. Tudo à sua frente era poeira levantada devido às várias construções destruídas e seus ouvidos apenas podiam identificar gritos de dor.

- Dorcas!!! – Gritou em uma vã tentativa de alguém ouvi-lo.

Sirius corria contra a multidão e podia perceber que eram poucos os que tinham varinhas em punhos. E foi neste cenário que viu um jato verde aparecer em sua direção, a tempo de se desviar. Sentiu uma ardência em seu braço esquerdo.

- Droga – sussurrou para si ao ver que estava sangrando.

Cingiu a mão com força sobre o corte para tentar estancar o sangramento.

- Hora de morrer, Black.

Três seres apareceram à sua frente e um deles se pronunciou. Em seguida, riram todos, fantasmagoricamente. Sirius bem conhecia aquela voz: pertencia à criatura que Bellatriz chamava de marido e que atendia por Rodolphus Lestrange.

Queria ter respondido a altura, provocando-o, mas não pôde – não houve tempo para asneiras. Os três apontaram as varinhas para o peito de Sirius e já pronunciavam algo quando os seus feitiços foram bloqueados.

- Que se torne a luta justa, então.

Sirius olhou para o lado e distinguiu as figuras de James e Remus.

Os três, juntos como sempre, lutaram, de igual para igual, contra os Comensais da Morte. Aos poucos, outros membros da Ordem foram reconhecidos pelo rapaz e, assim, a sua vontade de lutar crescia.

Claro que não mataram os Comensais, mas, em instantes, a poeira abaixou e já não havia mais seres encapuzados – apenas prédios destruídos, corpos sem vida e muitos feridos.

- Que loucura, hein? – James se aproximou de Sirius, cansado.

- Nem me fale. – Respondeu ao ver que ainda sangrava. - E onde está Dorcas?

- Você estava com ela?!

- Achei que fora ela quem...

- Não. Quem nos avisou foram os gêmeos Gray. Estavam pelas redondezas.

James fixou os olhos em Sirius, observando-o ficar aflito e depois tentar correr, mas não conseguiu.

- Pads! – E esticou os braços a tempo do amigo se apoiar sobre eles – está machucado.

Sirius o olhou, irônico.

- Se você não avisa, eu já ia começar a achar que a dor eram cólicas abdominais.

- Pelo menos o seu péssimo senso irônico não foi afetado – retrucou James, ajudando o amigo a sentar no chão. – É um corte profundo. Temos de ir ao St. Mungus...

- Precisamos é achar a Dorcas!!! Ai, Prongs!

- Estou vendo se não quebrou nada.

- Precisa apertar deste jeito? – Sirius berrou outra vez de dor – Okay. Já percebi que algo está quebrado aí dentro. Agora pare de apertar!!!

- Você só tem tamanho, Padfoot.

- E você é casado.

James ajudou Sirius a ficar de pé e, depois, a andar.

- Não me senti ofendido.

- Era só o que faltava depois de tanto trabalho para conseguir isso.

- Foi gostoso ter conquistado Lily, Pads, e não trabalhoso. E, acho que, em breve, você será o próximo a perceber como é bom amar alguém, se é que já não o faz.

- Não me faça rir, Prongs.

- E quanto a Dorcas? Não é verdade que já está apaixonado por ela?

- Como é que se pode saber se eu nem sinto que a tenho.

- A história do gás?

- Exatamente – disse, abaixando o tom da voz. – Olhe – e apontou em uma direção -, ali dentro daquela loja, tem uma lareira. Vamos até o hospital via flu.

- Você sabe como a Dorcas é, Pads – James ajudava Sirius a ir até a lareira. – E sabe que se magoou muito com você.

- Qual é, Prongs. Até mesmo você vivia me dizendo que eu era um cara sem responsabilidades e impulsivo demais até para um ser humano. Eu não tinha noção da pessoa que ela já era...

- Não exija dela afetos agora então, Padfoot. É até interessante que ela tenha voltado a sair com você, se quer mesmo saber.

- Ela não é mais aquela menina de Hogwarts, Prongs. Tinha de vê-la no tribunal! Sua voz lhe aumentava o tamanho e seus olhos brilhavam, intimidando até mesmo o juiz.

- Acho que você deu uma lição para ela, e bem dito, Pads. – James puxou uma cadeira para Sirius se sentar. - Ela era menina na época. Apaixonou-se por você, como todas faziam, e você agiu como agia com todas.

- Ela acreditava que eu ia mudar...

- E você achou que ela era inocente demais. E, no fim, todas achavam que você mudaria por elas.

- Não entendi. Ai! Prongs, quando disse para não apertar a perna, o mesmo se refere ao braço.

- Pode confessar, Padfoot, porque você não subestima a minha sagacidade. Achou que ela o amava demais para deixar de lado qualquer traição, certo?!

Os olhos de James brilhavam.

- De certa forma...

- E agora você pode estar pagando pelas suas próprias ações passadas.

- Você acha que ela está me traindo? – Perguntou, sério, querendo não acreditar que aquela possibilidade existia. – Não, ela não seria capaz.

- Não me referia a isso. Talvez ela tenha medo de se apaixonar de novo por alguém, ainda mais quando este alguém é o próprio cara que a fez sofrer antes.

O que James lhe dizia fazia muito sentido - sempre achou que o amigo tinha um quê de analista. E, pensando melhor no que lhe era dito, acreditou encontrar uma solução. Provaria a ela que ele sentia algo verdadeiro – se sentia mesmo. Talvez sentisse, afinal, aquela sensação de agarrar o vácuo que ela deixava em seus braços toda vez que a abraçava era porque esperava mais – certo?!

_Você já é um homem, Sirius!_ Pensou, reprimindo aqueles sentimentos infantis. Entendia de mulher, entendia a arte do corpo delas... Mas do que adianta entender a anatomia quando lhe escapava o conhecimento dos olhos? Porque era isso que intimidava Sirius: os olhos de Dorcas.

Às vezes, ao olhá-los, não sabia o que aquele brilho todo que quase o cegava queria dizer."_Você me maltratou antes e agora vou maltratá-lo_". Não! Era maldoso demais até mesmo para alguém vingativo... Seria Dorcas vingativa?!_ Ela é promotora! Você viu como ela pode ser para conseguir o que quer!_ Mas o cara era mesmo um Comensal da Morte!

Pronto, agora já estava travando uma batalha mental entre os dois lados de sua consciência.

_ Você teria dito que era um se ela dissesse todas aquelas coisas com a voz naquele tom._ Sim, era verdade. A morena era realmente uma mestra na arte de persuadir e convencer. Bufou em prol da perda para sua consciência.

James o acompanhou até a sala de emergência e conseguiu um atendimento rápido com uma curandeira novinha. Bastou abrir o seu sorriso e passar a mão pelo cabelo despenteado e pronto, lá estava Sirius fazendo todos os exames para certificar-se de que não havia nada errado.

- Você não seria um bom promotor – comentou o moreno quando foram deixados a sós em uma sala.

- Se fosse um, teria levado menos tempo com Lily e teria demorado mais para estarmos aqui.

Os dois amigos riram. Riam de tudo que poderia vir a ser engraçado, mesmo que não fosse.

- Está tudo certo, senhor Black. Só houve um grande edema interno devido ao bloqueio de algumas veias por causa do feitiço lançado, mas nada que seu próprio corpo não possa reintegrar – informou a curandeira.

- Não há nada que possa ser feito para acelerar isso?

- ... após uma noite aqui. A poção para isso regenera também os vasos e o processo é doloroso. É melhor ficar aqui para que possamos monitorá-lo, sem grandes conseqüências.

- _Conseqüências_?!

À noite, Sirius podia ouvir ainda os passos dos curandeiros pelos corredores, indo e vindo, a todo tempo. O ataque daquele dia havia sido horrível; lembrava-se com perfeição do tapete de pessoas estendidas pela rua. Todas com os olhos opacos.

Ficou a pensar se tivesse acontecido algo a um de seus amigos, fosse quem fosse. E foi com esta sensação de perda e desespero, vendo-se perdido e sem companhia, que a imagem de Dorcas voltou.

Sentia-se mal por não a ter procurado e por ter esquecido de seu sumiço.

- _Qual o estado dela?_

-_Muito grave, senhor._

Pessoas conversavam próximas ao seu quarto. Se antes não dormia, agora não ousava nem fechar aos olhos. De quem falavam?

- _Mas ela vai ficar bem?_

Agora era a voz de uma mulher que ecoou. Parecia ser a de Marlene.

- _Realmente esperamos que sim, senhorita._

A sombra do curandeiro passou pelo vidro opaco e o coração de Sirius acelerou. Viu quando a cabeça da mulher se encontrou com o corpo de um homem e começou a soluçar.

_ Não, não pode ser Dorc. Ela é forte; ela agüenta. Sobreviveu ao ataque da lula gigante no último ano, à doença epidêmica que matou várias pessoas, à morte de seus pais, à suas traições._..Sirius bufou de raiva da própria consciência.

Em verdade, sentia que ultimamente a morena estava estranha, mas nada declarava. _Talvez fosse esse último caso que a fez ficar assim. Você a viu respirar aliviada no final, certo?!_Certo. Ela caminhou lívida ao seu lado, lá na rua.

Quando sentiu que já podia se levantar da cama, Sirius resolveu andar pelos corredores.

- O senhor não deveria ficar andando, senhor Black – avisou um curandeiro que declarava o cansaço da agitação do hospital nas olheiras.

- Preciso andar; minha perna estava dormente. Não vou atrapalhar – acrescentou e o rapaz permitiu que o fizesse.

Certamente que não era confortável andar por um lugar cheio de pessoas – por mais que estivessem doentes e feridas – com roupas de hospitais. Sentia um _ventinho_bater nas regiões traseiras.

Caminhou muito, virando à esquerda, seguindo reto, depois à direita e passava por dois corredores e tornava a escolher a direita, quando encontrou duas faces conhecidas. Marlene e Remus. Sorriu ao vê-los dormindo juntos no sofá.

Marlene mantinha a cabeça encostada no peito de Remus enquanto este tinha o braço direito em volta nos ombros finos daquela. Nunca pensou que ela fosse capaz de deixar um hematoma no pescoço de Remus.

À frente havia uma porta; e atrás da porta, uma cama com uma pessoa deitada. Sirius abriu mais essa porta, devagar, sem causar um único ruído.

Sobre a cama, cabelos pretos estirados sobre o travesseiro; nanquim sobre papel. Diante da pouca luz que havia, Sirius pôde ver o perfil do rosto, delicado, inofensivo. Respirava com ajuda de tubos.

Por mais que não conseguisse distinguir nada, sabia quem era. Engoliu seco e percebeu quando suas entranhas se laçaram.

No mesmo ritmo que conseguira chegar até ali, ele caminhou até a cama. Apoiou-se sobre as grades limite, pois estava fraco. Dorcas estava de olhos fechados, os braços feridos e o rosto machucado.

- Uma maldição imperdoável quase a atingiu no peito.

Sirius moveu a cabeça e viu Remus parado ao batente da porta. O licantropo caminhou, bocejando, até o amigo e pousou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Atingiu-a no braço, em alguns vasos sem grandes importâncias, mas foi o suficiente para ocasionar uma hemorragia interna. E a potência do feitiço foi tanta que lhe causou uma para cardíaca.

Sirius ouviu as explicações do amigo, quieto. Pensava na paz que havia entre os dois antes de tudo aquilo e, tomando coragem, fez a pergunta cuja resposta temia saber.

- _Avada?_

- Crucius.

O coração de Sirius deu uma batida mais forte, pressionando mais o peito.

- Se fosse essa a maldição lançada, todos nós sabemos que ela não teria sobrevivido, Pad...

- Onde ela estava, Moony? - Perguntou, metendo as mãos no colarinho de Remus e aproximando os rostos.

- Eu também não sei. Ela veio para cá junto com outros bruxos gravemente feridos e um curandeiro a reconheceu. Chamou por Dumbledore e ele mandou-nos aqui, eu e Marlene.

- Ela está bem agora?

Sirius largou o colarinho e voltou a apoiar as mãos no limite da cama.

- Está estável, Pads. Eles disseram que o que aconteceu é inusitado. Se tivesse pego uma artéria ou veia...

- Ela teria morrido – concluiu Sirius, apertando a grade entre os dedos.

- Vou pegar algo para comer, quer também?

- Não. Devo ficar de jejum até terminar a poção – e apontou para o mastro de aço que trazia junto consigo; havia um saquinho pendurado nele.

- Okay. Já volto então, Pads.

Crucius lançado contra ela? Por que fariam isso? _Por causa do cara que ela mandou para Azkaban?_ Mas mandariam toda aquela legião de Comensais só por causa dela?

Pensava muito em todas as possibilidades que poderiam existir. Porém, nenhuma era suficiente. Dorcas era uma pessoa meiga; uma mulher e tanto, quem poderia tentar algo assim? E, além do mais, já era certo que o cara era Comensal, mas não se podia provar porque ele era covarde o bastante para não usar a própria varinha.

E foi nestes meados de idéias e questões que algo cingiu seus dedos. Sirius se assustou e retirou a mão, pois era algo gelado. Olhou para ver o que era e, assim, sorriu, feliz. Dorcas esticara a mão, em um esforço, sobre a sua. Os olhos estavam ainda fechados, mas ela já tentava respirar por si só.

Um fio fino ao canto dos lábios apareceu; era uma alusão a um sorriso.

- Dorc... – e seu coração acelerou. Começou a bater de tal forma que até se sentiu envergonhado.

A sensação de vê-la ali, semi-acordada, esforçando-se para fazer aquele mínimo contato com ele, agradou-lhe. Era como se o peso da culpa estivesse aliviado seus ombros, porém, ao pensar, ela voltou.

Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo ainda a pele fria de Dorcas, e começou a chorar. Não desesperado, não soluçando e nem como se fosse indiferente. Eram apenas algumas lágrimas que desceram pelo seu rosto; talvez parte delas – uma pequena parte - fosse por um ínfimo sentimento de felicidade de tê-la visto se mexendo.

* * *

**n/a: Obrigada pelas reviwes, pessoal. E realmente espero que este capítulo agrade.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Capítulo IV - Avisos Quase Prévios _

* * *

_Quando ela jura  
Não sei por que Deus ela jura  
Que tem coração_

- Você nos deu um susto e tanto, Dorc!

- Vocês ficaram assustados, Lily? Imagine eu que vi aquela coisa verde vindo na minha direção! – E riram.

Estavam todos na casa de James, comemorando a recuperação de todos os membros da Ordem – e a sua morena estava lá, ainda com alguns curativos, mas estava.

- Você sabe quem foi?

- Para que falarmos de coisas ruins? Hoje é dia para comemorar! – Sirius se levantou da cadeira, sorridente, e foi buscar mais uma bebida – sem álcool, devido às prescrições médicas.

Claro que estava feliz. Na última noite fora buscar Dorcas no hospital, como ela mesma pediu! _Ela pediu!_Claro que nada fizeram, mas o breve fato de ter podido dormir junto dela, e sobre a cama dela, já fazia algo mais que especial para ficar feliz. Era a primeira vez que a abraçou sentindo-a sua.

Estavam todos sentados no jardim, num sofá com estampas florais. O Sol brilhava onipotente como sempre era e eles riam juntos.

James estava sentado perto de Lily, que mantinha um braço sobre o peito dele. No outro sofá, Marlene, Remus, Dorcas e Sirius, respectivamente. As outras pessoas estavam pela casa, aproveitando o dia, fosse na piscina aquecida ou apenas deitadas sobre a grama, sentindo o calor dos raios solares.

- Bem, acho que vou pegar água.

- Eu pego, Dorcas.

Quem apenas sabia de seu relacionamento às avessas com a morena era James – e unicamente ele. Não entendia muito bem os motivos de Dorcas ter pedido sigilo, mas cumpria com o prometido – até mesmo porque ter um segredo como aquele era até animador, como se ainda fossem os jovens Marotos de Hogwarts. Talvez sentisse um pouco por não contar à Remus.

- De modo algum. Estou farta de ficar sentada aqui!

Sua voz não mostrava braveza ou impaciência, apenas a fadiga de estar na mesma posição por tão longo tempo.

Sirius a olhou se levantar devagar; estendeu a mão, mas ela negou. O sorriso de pura felicidade se desfez quando os olhos de amarula dela pousaram sobre seu rosto, seguido de um suspiro lastimoso.

Fosse o suspiro ou o abaixar de olhos dela, mas não: era algo no olhar que lançara em sua direção que dispersou seus sentimentos da noite antecessora. Um olhar estranho, com grande pesar; quase um pedido de desculpas.

As conversas a sua volta não mais lhe interessavam. Seguiu Dorcas, procurando ver algum vacilo de seu corpo que explicasse tudo aquilo. Mais uma vez, ela escapou de seus braços – como quando ele a abraçava nas noites que passavam juntos.

- Eu tenho uma notícia para contar, mas vou esperar Dorc voltar – anunciou Lily, com um sorriso tão largo quanto aquele que Sirius tinha nos lábios.

- Eu vou chamá-la então.

Remus o fitou por alguns segundos, mas desistiu disso; o amigo não percebera.

- Os copos ficam no armário de cima.

Deu alguns passos na direção dela e, colando seu corpo nas costas da morena, esticou o braço para pegar um copo. Não sentiu o corpo dela estremecer e nem arrepiar. Ficou parado.

Dorcas se virou devagar, devido ao pequeno espaço que havia agora entre ela e o Black. Demorou para levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo, tornando aquele momento um martírio para ele.

Sirius molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua. Por que aquela sensação de que algo estava muito errado? De que ela guardava em si um segredo maior que aquele que os dois viviam?

Uma das mãos da morena roçou o seu rosto, fazendo-o depositar um beijo na palma da mão dela. As duas mãos do moreno tocaram o contorno do rosto, fazendo-a aproximar a cabeçafazendo-a aproximar a cabedela. alma da m aquela que os dois viviam?

ilo.om o prometido.. Aos poucos, a distância foi vencida e já prestes a encostarem os lábios, Dorcas abaixou a cabeça.

- O que está errado, Dorcas?

- Nada, Sirius - ela virou a cabeça para o lado, mas ele a obrigou a encará-lo. - Sério, não é nada.

- Há muito você está assim.

- Assim como?

Por um breve momento, odiou com todas as suas forças a independência dela e a sua voz inabalável.

- Eu não sei - disse, arrancando o seu corpo da energia do dela. - Você está estranha!

Estava de costas para ela e com as mãos apoiadas sobre o mármore da pia. Respirava fundo, tentando ao máximo controlar a voz para não a espantar._ Que droga!_Pensava na vulnerabilidade das coisas. Como ela podia fazer isso com ele? Como podia dar-lhe a melhor noite de sua vida e depois ousar olhá-lo daquele jeito, declarando tão explicitamente que algo estava errado? _Por que, Dorc?_ Mas as respostas não vinham.

Ouviu alguns passos, porém, eles cessaram. Virou-se e a viu ali, parada no meio da cozinha, olhando-o. O que sentiu com aquele olhar está longe de algo que se possa pôr em palavras, mas tenta-se.

Em verdades bem comprovadas, Sirius preferia em muito as mulheres de olhos claros e corpos esculturais - e aquela morena, parada à sua frente, tocando o ímpeto de seu ser daquela maneira, não tinha tais características. Seu decote não era o mais chamativo e seus olhos não brilhavam em intensos azuis ou verdes, apenas naquela cor chocolate, amendoada, castanha e tão cintilante.

Dorcas colocava em prova tudo o que ele jurava já conhecer bem no sexo oposto. Nada de romantismo, flores e jantares melosos, nenhuma mão dada em público ou um abraço mais caloroso. E, ainda mais, nada de olhares desejosos, elevando o ego dele, declarando que_ necessitava_ dele para viver.

Nada.

Porém, o olhar... _aquele_ olhar. Dentro de si, Sirius sabia que queria dizer algo. Não um pedido de desculpas; talvez um que mostrasse que ele estava certo, que algo não estava nos conformes, mas não podia lhe dar tais motivos.

Não. Dorcas era indecifrável demais para entender. Seu olhar era ainda mais significativo, mais oblíquo, típico das vezes em que Sirius se sentia apenas mais um perto dela.

- Obrigada por me ajudar a encontrar o copo.

- Poxa! Vocês demoraram!

James já estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Sirius e Dorcas não voltavam da cozinha.

- Vocês querem me matar de curiosidade!

- Acalme-se, meu amor. - Pediu Lily, que ria com algo que Marlene acabara de contar.

- Desculpe, Lil, mas é realmente difícil pegar um copo naquele armário. Senão fosse por Sirius, só Deus sabe quando eu iria beber água - explicou Dorcas.

Sirius vinha logo atrás dela, absorto. Ficou impressionado com a mudança no semblante da morena. Há menos de dois minutos, os dois estavam lá na cozinha, trocando olhares intensos, indecifráveis da parte dela, e, agora, ela sorria, alegre, sem um único vestígio do que acontecera há pouco.

- Já estava achando que o Six tinha te pegado de jeito lá na cozinha - brincou Lily, que puxava James pelo braço para que sentasse ao seu lado.

Sirius corou e agradeceu a todos os santos por ninguém ter percebido.

Dorcas, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor, sentou-se entre Remus e Marlene, longe dele.

- Bem, o que eu tenho para contar é muito simples, mas nem por isso menos gratificante...

Lily fazia um longo discurso sobre o quão fatos simples poderiam tornar a vida mais feliz, como, por exemplo, o acordar em uma manhã ensolarada. E Sirius pouco se interessava pelo que a ruiva dizia.

Discretamente, observava Dorcas. Os cabelos lhe caíam à frente do colo e também não prestava muita atenção no que Lily falava. Na verdade, ele deduziu isso, pois a via olhar fixamente para dentro do copo cristalino ainda cheio de água. A luz que sofria refração se abria em um leque de cores, mas as cores eram todas amarronzadas e Sirius julgou ser por causa dos olhos dela.

Sim, eles cintilavam daquela maneira, produzindo luz própria.

Será que ela se sentia da mesma maneira que ele? Algo em seu peito fazia seu coração bater desconfortável._Talvez seja a sensação de perda_. Aquele pensamento era mais apaziguador que aparentava ser. Queria acreditar que a perdia e não que nunca a tivera.

- ... e, assim, termino, sem grandes delongas - Sirius bem viu quando Marlene e Remus reviraram os olhos, exaustos -, que estou grávida!

- _O QUÊ?!_

James desmaiou no colo da ruiva enquanto esta sorria largamente. Porém, não era pela notícia que Sirius se proclamara.

Ali, diante de seus olhos, viu quando a mão de Remus pousara, de forma suave, sobre o joelho de Dorcas e o modo com a cabeça dela virou-se ínfima para ele. Que algo atravessou sua gargante ele sabia, só não entendia por quê. Ciúme? Inveja? Não. Queria que agora a sensação de perda voltasse a incomodar os batimentos cardíacos, e não aquela outra, de ter sido enganado.

Então era isso! Isso era o que a tornou estranha e tão distante dele. James estava certo, ela estava se vingando dele, por todo o sofrimento que a fez passar em Hogwarts.

- Grávida, Six!

Agradeceu, mentalmente, pela interpretação de Lily.

- Que bom, Lil! - Era Remus quem falava, agora com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça, fazendo uma pose como se estivesse se bronzeando.

- De três meses.

- _TRÊS MESES_?! Não se sei se você percebeu, _Evans_, mas eu sou o pai e tinha o_direito_de saber com antecedência!!!

- Acalme-se, James!

Graças aos hormônios à flor da pele, Lily começou a chorar, declarando, entre soluços e choramingos, que só queria ter feito uma surpresa e que queria ver o marido feliz pela notícia.

- Insensível! - Marlene se levantou e foi acudir a amiga.

- Seu veado!

James olhou incrédulo para Sirius quando este se levantou para acalmar a ruiva.

- E desde quando o sensível é você?!

- Desde nunca - Sirius queria esquecer o que vira -, mas ninguém nunca esperou que eu fosse assim. Ao contrário de você!

James se aproximou de Lily e começou a pedir desculpas, dando-lhe beijos pelo rosto e lhe acariciando as mãos.

- Desculpe, meu amor, é que não é todo dia que se descobre que se será pai.

- Eu... só... queria... fazer uma... surpresá-áá - e a ruiva chorava mais.

- Eu sei. Desculpe. Fui tolo...

- Você... foi um... repug - Lily enxugou uma lágrima - nante...

- Fui também. - James buscou o olhar de Remus e o amigo fez um movimento com as mãos, pedindo para que continuasse a concordar com tudo o que ela dizia.

Sirius já estava afastado da futura mamãe quando ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado.

- Você está...

- Estou ótimo.

A voz atravessada, grossa. Estava sendo estúpido, mas não podia irrelevar o que presenciou. Remus colocou a mão na perna dela!

Sentiu os dedos finos dela lhe tocarem a palma da mão e se virou para vê-la._ Ah, meu Deus, por que isso? Por que não posso apenas acreditar que ele estava retirando algum fiapo da calça dela?! Por que ela tem que ser tão encantadora?_ Os olhos, coruscantes, postos em cima de seu rosto. A sensação de tê-los sobre si era maravilhosa, saber que seu ser era alvo da minúcia dela, que ele a interessava. Queria beijá-la na boca, colando seus lábios finos sobre os dela, voluptuosos.

- Por que, então, não me convence disso?

A voz dela, tão feminina e singular, escondia parcialmente o poder que ela tinha, fosse como mulher ou profissional.

- Quem domina este ramo aqui é você.

Ela sorriu._Meu Deus, ela sorriu!_ Um sorriso branco, simétrico e instigante. Sirius permitiu que as mãos tocassem os contornos do rosto dela e que a garganta desse um nó quando Dorcas fechou os olhos, deixando-o acariciar-lhe as têmporas.

- Fala-me, Dorc. O que se passa?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sutilmente, animando os sentidos de Sirius.

- Anda, Dorc. Você sabe que me importo com você.

- Importa-se.

O sussurro de sua voz quase não chegara aos ouvidos dele - e foi com esse sussurro que ela fez a preocupação dele dissipar.

- Você vai para minha casa hoje?

- Devo descansar, Sirius.

- Descanse lá, comigo.

- Com você por perto, bem sei que não vou conseguir descansar.

Sirius riu.

- Não fizemos nada nesta noite.

- Você foi um bom menino.

- Vai?

- Só se me deixar dormir até o Sol estar a pino!

- Você estando em casa...

Seus rostos se aproximaram, mas ela não consentiu o beijo. Afastou-se a tempo para que ele não a agarrasse e não permitisse que ela fosse embora.

Mais uma vez com os braços vazios.

Sentia-se em uma corda bamba em que na outra ponta estava Dorcas - e ela tremia a corda, tentando testar a capacidade de equilíbrio do moreno. E, assim, tendo alguma ligação ou não, a mão de Remus sobre a perna dela voltou à sua mente.

_ Não, Remus está com Marlene. Veja como os dois estão felizes, juntos._ Voltou os olhos para o sofá e os leões que sabia que existiam em seu estômago rugiram. Lá estava, entre o casal que ele julgava estar feliz, uma morena, que ria, brincava e gesticulava algumas coisas. Mas eles tinham conversado, tinham se entendido como sempre o era. _Sempre_.

Verdade mesmo era aquela: eles se entendiam. Por mais que parecesse que não, tinham alguma conexão estranha; algo que o atraía sempre para perto dela, perto de sua boca, de seus braços.

- Volte aqui, Pads!

Remus acenava para ele e, por algum instante, não soube distinguir a vontade que nascera em seu ímpeto. Queira se sentar perto dele ou estrangulá-lo? _Ele é seu amigo._ Seu amigo.

- Nem acredito que vou ser pai.

- Eu acredito.

James, que colocava um pouco de gelo dentro do copo, parou e olhou Sirius, incrédulo.

- Acredita?

- Ahn, caro Prongs, por todas as coisas que eu vi, quer dizer,_ ouvi_você dizer que fazia, estava até estranhando a demora.

O amigo corou por inteiro e voltou a pôr gelos dentro de copo, desesperadamente.

- Oras, Prongs...

- É que com a Lils sempre foi tão diferente. Quer dizer, eu a amo e, em tese, eu nunca fiz aquelas coisas com ela, sabe?!

_ O ato recebe o mesmo nome em todos os sentidos que você dá_, pensou Sirius tentando entender o real significado dos dizeres de James.

- O ato é o mesmo.

- Não - James olhou mais uma vez para Sirius. - Há uma relevante importância entre _transar_e _fazer amor_, você sabe, certo?!

Como poderia ele saber?! Jamais amara alguém. Apaixonou-se por algumas, mas fora algo, como o próprio Remus sentenciaria alguns anos depois, impulsivo e arrebatador _e_ típico de Sirius Black. _Fazer amor_ estava longe de tudo o que fizera, de tudo o que ele seria capaz de fazer.

- Sei?!

- Claro que sabe, Pads. Bem dá para perceber quando olha para Dorcas.

- Quando olho para ela?!

O coração deu um salto em seu peito e mal pôde engolir em seco.

- Seus olhos até brilham quando olha para ela. - James sorria enquanto falava e, após terminar a quase incessante tarefa de pôr gelo dentro de um copo curto, virou-se para encarar o amigo.

Sirius estava encostado na parede próxima à lareira com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa. James bem sabia que ele pensava em algo, só não sabia que tentava resgatar em sua memória as sensações que Dorcas deixava em seu corpo.

- Não, Prongs. Não, não e não. Eu não me apaixono, lembra-se?! - Proclamou-se quando percebeu que o amigo o fitava com aquele sorriso ladino nos lábios.

- Pois me parece que há uma exceção à esta no momento - James se sentou no sofá e Sirius o imitou, mas se acomodou no outro sofá -, ou vai negar que sente algo por ela?

- Não sinto. Nossa relação é estritamente carnal.

Sirius pensava se James já esquecera que já tiveram aquela conversa dias atrás. Era mais que certo que não tinha idéia do que realmente acontecia entre a promotora e ele. Acreditava que aquela relação era o maior segredo que poderiam ter para esconder, mas, nos últimos dias, algo dentro de si estava praticamente o convencendo de que ela tinha algo muito maior.

_ Que droga!_A sensação de estar fazendo o papel do patético romântico voltara. Bem sabia também que quando Dorcas estava por perto, uma força em suas entranhas nascia a ponto de lhe causar euforia.

- Estamos ficando repetitivos em nossos assuntos, Prongs - o moreno enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu sei... mas é que eu quero que você tenha o que eu tenho, Sirius. - O castanho levantou e se sentou ao lado do amigo. - Quero que você sinta essa alegria que tenho.

- Eu sou feliz.

- Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria tentar uma vida a dois. Você não sabe o quão emocionante é acordar...

- Prongs, sinceramente não estou afim de ouvir essas baboseiras de marido. Dorc e eu estamos bem, estamos felizes como tudo está e temos um ao outro. Nossa relação não é séria, podemos ter quem mais quisermos e... - e aquele pensamento o bloqueou.

E se ela estava tendo um outro alguém?! Várias vezes Remus já havia mencionado que ela freqüentava sua casa. E quanto a provar a ela que sentia algo a mais?!

- Você quer sentir isso, Padfoot. Sei que quer porque você me diz isso quando tentar falar exatamente o contrário. Mas como você pode me dissuadir quando não consegue acreditar no que diz?!

Quanto mais conhecia James, mais impressionado ficava com o fato dele conhecê-lo tão bem.

Sirius já não sabia mais o que pensar. Estava contradizendo-se!!! _Você a machucou antes, Sirius, e várias vezes. Não pode esperar que ela simplesmente acorde um dia ao seu lado, olhe-o no fundo de seus olhos e diga que o ama. Até mesmo porque você sabe que não é capaz de amar - nem ao menos amou sua própria mãe por uma vida inteira._

- Se você gosta dela e sente mesmo este vácuo que diz, como se ela nunca estivesse presente de alma para você, acho melhor se manifestar. Dorcas é uma mulher independente e não precisa de ninguém que a faça sofrer por causa de dúvidas.

- Lily conversou com você sobre alguma coisa?

James falava como se tivesse certeza até mesmo dos sentimentos da morena - e isso não agradava Sirius. Ele sentia como se todos soubessem de tudo sobre ela, menos ele, o cara que se deitava com ela em quase todas as noites.

- Comentou alguma coisa...

- _O QUÊ_ - Black segurou James pelo colarinho, mostrando que repreendia o amigo por não ter contado nada antes.

- Ela não disse nada em relação à você, Pads, mas sobre sentimentos. Falou sobre o assunto de uma forma geral e, posso lhe garantir, que ela tem uma mágoa.

- Então ela falou com você também...

- Foi numa noite, quando veio até aqui entregar algumas papeladas do Ministério. Ela estava abatida e a gente a convidou para que tomasse alguma coisa. Larguei as duas sozinhas, por algum tempo e, quando decidi voltar, elas conversavam sobre isso.

- Claro que ela não falaria de si mesma, explicitando nomes. Esse é o problema dela, Prongs, não diz absolutamente nada de forma restrita. Sempre abrange muito um assunto e deixa tudo...

- ... superficial demais. - Completou James ao levantar. - Acho melhor voltarmos. Remus deve estar doido no meio de tantas mulheres.

- Falando nele, Moony já disse algo sobre a Marlene?!

- Disse qualquer coisa sobre amor, mas nenhum nome.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter five - He Loves Her_

* * *

Sirius e Dorcas não voltaram juntos. Não foram para a casa dele juntos e Sirius resolveu andar pela rua à noite e sozinho. 

_- Acho que estou cansada - Dorcas esticou os braços para cima com cuidado e se espreguiçou. - Acho que vou embora, Lils._

_- Ahn, Dorc, mas já?! - Quem reclamara fora Marlene._

_- Devo descansar e tenho muito para fazer no Ministério amanhã. Se bem conheço o Crouch, minha mesa já deve ter uma pilha de casos para analisar. Sinceramente, a minha vontade era de recusar todos..._

_- Deveria fazê-lo para conseguir descanso, Dorc - falou James, que mantinha um braço passado sobre os ombros de Lily e a outra mão a acariciar a barriga dela._

_- É... eu recuso e quem é que vai fazer isso?! A Graynon?!_

_- O máximo que pode acontecer..._

_- ... é o Departamento de Justiça ser confundido com o de Reciclagem de Pergaminhos._

_Todos riram._

_- Ninguém poderia reclamar que não temos um._

_- Nós temos um, não precisamos de outro - Dorcas fez mais uma vez seus amigos rirem e, então, tentou levantar._

_Sirius bem viu quando as mãos de Remus foram mais rápidas que as suas e ele pôde ajudá-la a levantar._

Pensava na mudança de decisão repentina da morena. Naquela mesma tarde, haviam decidido que iriam para sua casa e passariam a noite juntos, dormindo um ao lado do outro, e, minutos antes de ir embora da mansão Potter, ela negou tudo.

_Ela vai acabar com os meus neurônios_, pensou Sirius, que já sentia a cabeça pesada demais. Todos aqueles pensamentos o atormentavam muito. Por que as coisas não poderiam ser menos complexas e mais fáceis para se solucionar?! _Está sendo uma criança mimada de novo!_

A vontade que tinha agora era de gritar para si mesmo para que calasse a porcaria de sua boca - por mais que não fosse ela quem se pronunciava.

_- Combinamos de ir embora juntos!_

_- Desculpa, Six, mas eu lembrei que não posso. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer para amanhã..._

_- Mas você está de licença médica!_

_Os olhos mudaram de intensidade. Diferentes mais uma vez, mas de uma maneira que nunca presenciara._

_- Licença de ir ao Ministério, Sirius, mas eu não posso parar de trabalhar um dia se quer. Não posso me dar um luxo de tirar um dia de folga porque tem muita gente dependendo e confiando em mim._

_A voz não estava alterada, contudo, tinha a mesma rispidez e determinação daquela que ouvira no tribunal._

_- Você se comprometeu comigo!_

_Ele também não mudava a sua._

_Os dois conversavam baixo o bastante para aparentar que estavam apenas falando de coisas banais do cotidiano._

_- Não, Sirius. Comprometi-me com eles antes._

_Os dois se olharam por um longo tempo. Sirius buscava a resposta daquelas perguntas que vinha se fazendo e adoraria descobrir quais eram as que ela queria encontrar._

_Seus olhos eram tão diferentes. Tons de castanhos escuros e claros, mesclados, feito mel. Puxavam-no para dentro da alma dela, querendo ser seu dono, a razão pela qual existia. Procurava a resposta de uma única pergunta que temia jamais descobrir: por que ela estava estranha por mais que ainda fosse a mesma?_

_- Você--_

_- Six! - Discretamente, ela encostou a ponta dos dedos na palma da mão dele. - Eu havia me esquecido. Deveria ter dito que não, porque sempre tenho muito a fazer..._

_- Você é sempre tão ocupada._

_- E você também. Acha que não sinto quando está em missões por aí?! Quando Dumbledore o manda para longe, lugares que ninguém tem idéia de onde ficam?!_

_Seriam aquelas palavras as respostas para as suas perguntas?_

_- Preocupa-se comigo?!_

_- Claro que me preocupo! Fico aflita por você..._

_**"Por mim**__". Aquelas palavras se repetiram dentro de sua cabeça, fazendo ascender em seu ímpeto uma alegria diferente._

_-... por Remus e James._

_A alegria cessou-se._

_- No fim de semana, podemos jantar juntos._

_- Tem que jurar então - exigiu, segurando firme na mão dela e olhando no fundo de seus olhos, sem medo._

_-Está sendo infantil, Sirius..._

_- Jura?! - Fez a cara de cachorro sem dono, sujo e molhado, carente de carinho. Dorcas riu e, vendo aquele sorriso, ele riu junto, abraçando-a._

_- Você não tem jeito mesmo! - Retrucou, rindo mais e aceitando o abraço, balançando com ele feito pêndulo._

Ela não jurou.

_e quando o meu coração_

_Se inflama_

Os dias não passaram como Sirius gostaria que tivessem feito. Primeiro, James agora só falava no filho que fazia volume no ventre de Lily e Remus estava ocupado, como sempre, com aspectos burocráticos da Ordem. Ele também deveria estar, mas, desde aquele dia na casa dos Potter, não tinha idéia do que se passava com Dorcas.

Sentado em uma praça qualquer, desfrutando do jornal que nada lhe oferecia de interessante, Sirius se pôs a pensar na morena.

_- Não, Prongs, eu já saí com ela e você bem se lembra do que aconteceu quando terminei._

_- Bem, você não foi muito 'polido' em suas palavras ao falar que ela não era uma exímia conhecedora da arte de beijar._

_- Você diz isso porque não era a sua boca colada na dela por contragosto._

_- Ué, Pads, foi você quem quis sair com ela; e não eu - graças à Merlim._

_- Só sei que preciso encontrar alguém, porque já estou ficando entediado._

_O moreno jogou o corpo sobre o sofá próximo à lareira e fitou o amigo por alguns instantes._

_- Está esperando que eu diga com quem sair?!_

_- Só quero uma opinião, oras..._

_James vasculhou a sala de Gryffindor e viu uma grande porção de alunos sentados, juntos, nas mesas, olhando livros e explicando matéria uns aos outros._

_- Todos estão preocupados com os NOM's. Ninguém vai querer se ocupar com outra coisa, senão estudos. _

_- Talvez haja uma segunda Lily Evans por aí._

_- Acredite, a maioria está sendo como ela agora. Lily não larga dos livros nem no primeiro dia de aula, imagine nesta época?! Mas..._

_Sirius sentiu as mãos de James sobre suas canelas. O castanho de óculos levantou as pernas daquele e as atirou para fora do sofá, para conseguir um lugar para se sentar._

_- Mas o quê?! - Sirius sentou, ao lado de James. - Você tem alguém em mente, não é mesmo?!_

_- Tem a Meadowes._

_Os olhos de Sirius correram por uma das mesas e encontrou uma garota, da idade deles, debruçada sobre uma mesa, com os joelhos apoiados na cadeira, falando com confiança enquanto fazia alguns rabiscos - ou apenas apontava alguma coisa - no livro de um garoto que estava distante dela._

_- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! - Sussurrou, com os dentes cerrados. - Ela é uma tremenda de uma cdf, Prongs._

_- Você pediu por alguém parecido com a Lily..._

_- E eu achei que você, antes de qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo, entendesse um sarcasmo quando se depara com um!_

_- Ela é bonita..._

_Sirius voltou a encostar o corpo no encosto do sofá e voltou a olhar para a morena._

Tentava se convencer de que Dorcas estava realmente muito ocupada com o trabalho. Dumbledore mesmo dizia que ela era uma promotora muito requisitada e que, principalmente agora, estaria muito ocupada para poder participar de todas as reuniões.

Fechou o jornal e pôs-se a focar o nada. Quando estavam em Hogwarts, ele era incapaz de agüentar as conversas dela, sobre medos e desejos profissionais. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de uma noite em que eles ficaram apenas deitados nos gramado, um ao lado do outro, quando ela confessou que não se sentia segura em lugares a céu aberto.

Aquela idéia lhe era muito estranha, mas Sirius a ouviu, entediado.

_- ... o céu é isso para mim, Sirius._

_O jovem voltou a abrir os olhos e parar de pensar numa Corvinal que__**encontrara**__ naquela tarde._

_- Isso é bobagem, Dorc. O céu não é nada disso; ele é apenas o céu._

_- Isso porque você o vê como algo que tampa o mundo. Mas ele é o infinito que adquire cor azulada devido aos raios de luz vindos do Sol e que, por mais que se voe para perto dele, jamais o tocará... E, aí, você perceberá que o que o mantém aqui, na Terra, não é o céu, mas sim a gravidade. Se um dia ela simplesmente sumir, todos se dispersarão pelo espaço e jamais se encontrarão._

_- Tudo uma bobagem sem grandeza, se quer mesmo saber._

_Fechou os olhos e voltou a pensar em como iria se encontrar com a Corvina naquela noite._

Olhou para o céu e quis se agarrar ao banco. E se a gravidade cessasse agora?! _Largue a mão de ser idiota_, riu com o próprio pensamento. Claro que ela simplesmente não sumira do mundo assim... _Ela sumiria do mundo._ Não sabia se se referia à força natural ou à Dorcas.

- Meditabundo, Black?

- Apenas lembrando de um dia aqui.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado. Olhando apreensivo para os lados, esticou-se para beijá-la nos lábios, mas, a mão delicada dela pousou sobre seu peito e, assim, não permitiu o ato.

- Não há ninguém aqui, Dorc - contrariou Sirius, passando a mão envolta da cintura da morena. As mãos dela o afastaram com mais relutância.

- Mesmo assim.

Sirius olhou dentro daqueles orbes tão diferentes. Não era novidade que se sentisse alheio ao que ela pensava, mas, ali, pela primeira vez, teve a breve sensação de ela estar mais distante do que era possível. Seu corpo poderia estar ali, lutando para que ele não o tocasse, mas sua alma e pensamentos estavam distantes; um lugar que ele jamais conheceria, pois não podia alcançar. Um lugar que ela criou para que ele sentisse subversivo às suas falas caladas, para que desejasse com todas as forças conhecer.

E nesse momento, caro leitor, deve-se parar a narrativa e cessar os sentimentos de Sirius para conhecer exatamente como eram os olhos de Dorcas.

Relatar que eram marrons, castanhos, amarulas, mel, chocolate e que reluziam não é o suficiente para entender a complexidade de cores que tinham desde o dia em que Dorcas nascera. A grandeza das coisas está em suas descrições.

Para se entender o efeito que eles tinham sobre Sirius, deve-se compreender o por quê; e este é só um: as cores.

A íris era contornada por um marrom muito escuro e, parecendo aquarela, pequenos traços desse marrom riscavam os olhos em direção à pupila. Mas, em volta dessa, a cor era amarela e, com o mesmo efeito, riscava-se até o término da íris. Assim, mesclavam-se as duas cores; ora sendo mel, outra amarula e, em algumas situações inusitadas, completamente castanha. Ultimamente, estava um mesclado fulgurante de marrom claro e amarelo intenso.

- Estive procurando você o dia inteiro; não sabia que gostava de vir ao parque ler jornal.

- Há coisas sobre mim que você desconhece, cara Meadowes - tentou responder de forma que ela sentisse isenta do verdadeiro eu dele do mesmo modo como ela fazia; só que Dorcas apenas sorriu.

- É... Não é possível conhecer uma pessoa completamente, porque não é possível passar por todas as situações que a vida pode oferecer em uma única existência.

- Mas é interessante ver como mesmo diante daquelas que a vida oferece é impossível conhecer alguém.

- Alguns são bons em demonstrar indiferença diante de tudo. É uma autodefesa.

- Fala por experiência própria?

Seu tom era mais ardiloso que intrigante. Queria que aparentasse apenas uma pergunta desnecessária, só para continuar o assunto, mas não conseguiu tal efeito.

- Sou promotora, Sirius; imagine se me envolvesse com todos os casos que tenho?! Seria uma péssima profissional.

- Sua vida é voltada para esse fim.

- Claro que é! Você acha que é fácil manter uma reputação?! Qualquer coisa errada ou julgamento errôneo que eu cause pode simplesmente acabar com tudo o que venho construindo.

- Não é disso que falo. Você faz da sua profissão sua paixão, prioridade e vida. Só que há outras coisas mais importantes...

- Como o quê?!

Queria dizer amor; dizer que ele deveria ser a principal prioridade da vida dela, que sem ele, nada seria, mas não conseguiu.

- Família.

Dorcas começou a rir, sarcástica.

- Você fala em i família /i como se tivesse sido o filho que amou os pais incondicionalmente.

- Bem, essa não é minha prioridade - e nunca foi -, mas você tem a sua e...

Sirius se calou, percebendo o erro.

- A minha família _era _ a minha prioridade. Era por ela que eu crescia...

Dorcas desviou os olhos dos dele e virou o rosto. Algumas crianças passaram correndo diante deles, rindo, cada qual segurando um balão. Sirius olhou-as, mas voltou a fitá-la.

- Dorc...

Esticou a mão e agarrou a dela. Cingiu-a e apertou um pouco, esquentando.

-_Ele..._

Não precisava ouvir o resto. Sabia perfeitamente o que acontecera. Várias famílias estavam sendo assassinadas assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Desculpe. - Conseguiu pronunciar após pensar muito naquelas pessoas que um dia ousou chamar de família.

Se isso tivesse acontecido com eles, não teria sentido nada além de alívio. Só que bem sabia que aquilo jamais se tornaria realidade, porque os Black eram uma das poucas dinastias que se mantinham "puras".

- Só que não é isso que vim falar com você - os olhos estavam mais escuros agora.

- Pode falar, então.

_Ela faz cinema_

_Ela faz cinema_

A sensação que tinha era que estava correndo, livre, em um campo e, de repente, tropeçou em uma pedra e rolou colina abaixo, ralando-se inteiro e se ferindo seriamente. Depois, ficou inconsciente por várias semanas e, por um leve desejo, quis ter perdido a memória.

Mas nada disso realmente aconteceu.

Sentia as entranhas darem nós e mais nós, a garganta se fechar em uma vontade incessante de asfixiar e o ar corroer os pulmões. Pôs-se de pé e bem sabia que a veia em seu pescoço estava dilatada.

Mas ela já não estava mais ali.

Aquilo já acontecera há alguns dias, porém, ainda podia ver os olhos dela não marejarem diante daquela decisão e o seu coração falhar algumas batidas.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, Pads?

Por alguns instantes, esquecera que estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala de James, e preferiu voltar a atenção para ele.

- Desculpe, Prongs.

- O que aconteceu? Você e o Moony estão estranhos...

- Moony está assim também?!

O porquê da curiosidade Sirius não sabia, mas aquela informação bombardeou sua cabeça por várias perguntas que eram sempre as mesmas.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Bem, parece que a mulher com quem ele estava saindo vai dispensá-lo em breve. E, pela sua cara, acho que Dorcas já fez isso com você.

Sirius sentou mais uma vez no sofá e tentou relaxar o corpo.

- Nada aconteceu.

- Ahn, qual é! - James esticou um copo para o moreno e, depois, sentou ao seu lado. - Está esquecendo que Lils e Dorcas são amigas?

- Ela comentou alguma coisa?

- Bem, não na minha frente, claro, mas... - James bebeu um gole e olhou para a porta que ligava a sala de estar e a cozinha. Receava que Lily entrasse por ela naquele instante. - Eu ouvi alguns pedaços de conversa e logo percebi que ela rompeu com você fosse lá o que vocês tinham.

- O que mais ela disse, Prongs?! _ME DIGA!!!_

- Hei, calma lá. Se você me enforcar - começou James, tentando fazer Sirius soltar seu colarinho -, eu não terei como lhe contar o que ouvi.

- Quando foi isso?

- Ontem à noite.

- Hum...

- Bem, pelo que pude entender, Dorcas estava confusa por um motivo que ela falou quase sussurrando. Ela quase chorou, Sirius!!! Ela disse algo sobre estar fazendo tudo errado como fizera antes, que não deveria ter agido daquela maneira porque era injusto com você - é, com você mesmo. Ela pronunciou o seu nome claramente. Disse algo como aparentar ser vingança, mas como poderia ser se ela nem ao menos se sentiu machucada no passado.

- E o que Lily disse?

- Bem, acho que tentou confortar Dorcas. Ela disse que as coisas tinham fugido do controle dela e que agora teria que agüentar firme para fazer da decisão algo correto. - James parou o relato e encarou Sirius. - Eu acho que dizia a respeito de vocês terminarem.

- Jura?!

- Sinceramente, Padfoot...

- Ela me disse que não podia mais levar a sério nossos encontros por que não havia nada para ser sério. Tudo não passava de uma emoção particular e egocêntrica dela para fugir da pressão e do estresse da rotina. Disse que era algo sem futuro ou comprometimento sentimental.

- Tem certeza que foi a Dorcas que falou tudo isso? Porque é realmente inacreditável, depois de tudo o que você...

Sirius respirou fundo e parou de olhar James. Voltou os olhos para o chão e percebeu que a vista embaraçara.

- Eu disse que amava...

-_O QUÊ?! - _James se engasgara com a própria bebida, tossindo e derrubando o líquido de cheiro forte pela camisa. _- DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELA DISSE?_

- Eu sei lá o que me deu... Eu apenas senti que deveria ter dito! - Vociferou Sirius, impaciente, pondo-se de pé.

- Não se diz essas coisas sem ter certeza, Pads. Não pode sair por aí falando que ama alguém do mesmo jeito que sente vontade de beber água! - Reprimiu James, fazendo-se de pé também.

-_MAS EU SENTI AQUILO NAQUELA HORA!!! SENTI QUE ERA O QUE ELA PRECISAVA OUVIR E O QUE EU PRECISA PÔR NA MINHA CABEÇA, PORQUE ERA O QUE ESTAVA ME FALTANDO: CONVENCER A MINHA RAZÃO DE QUE EU AMO ELA!_

- Você o quê?

Na porta em que James tanto olhava surgiu uma silhueta feminina e bela, de cabelos acajus e olhos extremamente verdes.

- O que você disse, Sirius?!

- Eu... - Sirius balbuciou várias vezes e, então, resolveu engolir em seco. Voltou a largar o corpo no sofá e, com a cabeça baixa, a apoiou sobre as mãos.

- Essa é a verdade... eu a amo.

Lily caminhou até ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Por quê?

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?! Por que se ama alguém?! Não há razões plausíveis para se amar uma pessoa.

- Como assim por que, Lily?! Por que você ama o James, mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez para ele?

- Porque eu me sinto completa com ele e porque é algo mútuo e infinitamente grande.

Sirius sabia que agora James a abraçaria, beijá-la-ia, diria que também a amava e, se tivessem um pouco de decência, iriam para um quarto.

- E ela não fez você sentir isso, não é mesmo?

Mas o amigo não foi previsível. Ficou parado, encostado junto à parede da lareira, observando Lily encaminhar a conversa.

- Dorcas é diferente de vocês dois...

- Dorc é diferente de muita gente, Sirius, mas ainda sim é um ser humano que é regido pelas leis naturais.

- Por que será que eu tenho a mera impressão que você sabe de coisas que eu desconheço?!

E foi exatamente nesse momento que Remus chamou por James.

O licantropo estava abatido, com olhos vermelhos; Sirius teve a pequena impressão de que ele estivera chorando.

- Nem precisa me dizer, que pela sua cara já deduzi o que aconteceu.

Remus sentou no sofá à frente de Lily e Sirius e deixou a cabeça cair entre as mãos.

- Eu não entendo, Prongs, como isso foi acontecer?! A gente estava bem e eu nem tinha forçado a situação para termos algo mais sério.

- Mulher é algo complicado.

- Hei!

- Desculpe, amor, mas é verdade.

- Eu nunca reclamei quando ela simplesmente sumia e passava dias sem me ver, quando chegava tarde em casa ou quando faltava a um encontro. Sempre fui muito compreensivo, ainda mais sabendo que promotoria não é uma carreira com horários fixos...

Promotoria. Horários. Faltas. Desculpas. Ausência. Beijos. Abraços. Lençóis... Dorcas.

A mão sobre o joelho; um possível sorriso. Um arrepio que percorreu todo o corpo sob as vestes sem que ele pudesse ter visto. Talvez a sensação de paz, de segurança; a sensação que ele jamais conseguira passar para ela e que ela nunca conseguiu transmitir para ele.

Em devaneios próprios e em lembranças que já não sabia mais se realmente pertenciam à realidade vivida, Sirius se levantou e partiu para cima de Remus.

- Solta ele, Sirius!!!

A voz de James ao fundo era quase inaudível para o Black, que via na sua frente Remus abraçado com a morena, aquela que ele se perguntou por tanto tempo se estava se vingando ou não. Conseguiu sua resposta.

-_CHEGA!!!_

Agora era Lily quem tinha gritado e Sirius, assim, largou Remus.

_Ele é seu amigo, idiota! Que tipo de pessoa é você a ponto de fazer isso com ele? Nem você e nem ele sabiam. A única culpada é ela._ O pensamento fez o coração desacelerar.

_A única culpada é ela._

- Eu vou esclarecer tudo para vocês dois antes que alguém se mate aqui! Antes de qualquer coisa, vou dizer que nunca concordei com o que ela estava fazendo!

Lily voltou a se sentar, só que ao lado de James agora. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e enrolou o cabelo ruivo, como se sentisse calor.

- Por onde devo começar...?

- Que tal com a parte onde ela começa a sair comigo e com o Remus?! - Sugeriu Sirius, sarcástico e impaciente.

- Dorc começou a sair com você, Sirius, antes de realmente se envolver com Remus. Só que, quando ela se viu tendo encontros com os dois, não soube o que fazer.

- Claro... para quê escolher um se pode ter os dois burros?!

- Eu não estou entendendo nada. Dorcas estava saindo comigo _e_ com o Sirius?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- É, Moony... mas a situação saiu do controle dela, pelo o que percebi.

- Não tente ser compreensível, Prongs! - Vociferou Sirius já andando pela sala de novo.

A vontade que tinha era de... não sabia o que queria fazer.

- Por que não nos contou que estava com ela?! Pads e eu acreditávamos que estava saindo com a Marlene.

- Com a Marlene?! - Remus arregalou os olhos e suspirou. - Enfim, Dorc me pediu para não contar. Disse-me que não estava pronta para assumir algo e me fez jurar que não contaria a vocês.

Sirius conhecia aquelas palavras; tiveram a mesma discussão.

- O que mais você pode contar, Lily?

- Na verdade, Remus, os motivos pelos quais ela agiu assim eu não sei. Então, acho que não muitas coisas.

_- ENTÃO POR QUE DISSE QUE IA ESCLARECER TUDO?!_

- Não grite com ela, Sirius! - Advertiu James, pondo-se à frente do amigo.

- Desculpe.

- Eu fiquei nervosa, oras!!! Você se atirou no pescoço do Remus de repente e eu realmente achei que ia matá-lo...

-_Matar_?! Matar ao Remmie?!

- Não tente se convencer que não ia, Sirius, porque conheço você e bem sei que é impulsivo. Por mais que Remus seja seu amigo...

-_EXATAMENTE!! ELE É MEU AMIGO!_

-_NÃO GRITE, SIRIUS!!!_ - James advertiu mais uma vez, olhando diretamente para a pupila do amigo.

O moreno sentou em uma poltrona, encarou Remus e abaixou os olhos. Esse era o seu pedido de desculpas e do quão humilhado se sentia.

Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre eles. James abraçava Lily e Remus mantinha o olhar preso ao chão. Não sabia o que poderia estar passando na cabeça do licantropo; a mente dele agia de forma diferente. Provavelmente, ele estaria procurando por desculpas para as atitudes de Dorcas, enquanto ele, Sirius Black, procurava motivos para não a odiar.

Todas aquelas dúvidas, todos aqueles pensamentos que tiraram noites de sonos estavam sendo esclarecidos ali.

- A culpa não é nossa - disse, por fim.

- Acho que deveriam procurá-la - aconselhou Lily.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six - Não Importa Mais, Black_

* * *

_- A única coisa que quero perguntar é por quê._

_Olhos amarulas com pequenos vestígios de um marrom muito claro, quase inexistente._

_Estava se contendo para não explodir; para não gritar e chamar atenção. Contendo-se para não a agarrar, beijar-lhe a boca com a ânsia que tinha de sentir a língua junto a sua, quente, morna, viciosa._

_Dorcas ficou quieta e engoliu seco. Sirius se lembrou do céu e da gravidade, e achou que ela era a gravidade. Sem ela, poderia se perder para sempre no espaço._

_- Dorcas, você me transformou no ser mais monótono que eu já conheci!_

_- Ter ficado com você foi tão bom, Sirius. Só que você não soube disso na época. Todo mundo me dizia que você tinha outras, mas eu não me importei, porque, em verdade, eu nunca tinha gostado de você para valer. Por que terminar por traição se eu não me sentia traída?! Não tinha motivo. Só que um dia você não foi cauteloso e mostrou para toda Hogwarts que não se importava comigo. E aí você me machucou, porque não foi, nem ao menos, cuidadoso._

_Bem sabia do que ela falava; era a lembrança mais clara que tivera até ali._

_- Você a beijou sabendo que eu estaria lá. Eu sempre soube que você achava que eu ficaria eternamente ao seu lado, sem realmente se importar com o que fazia à noite. Foi aí que eu percebi que quem estava machucando quem era eu, e não você. Eu estava criando uma ilusão para você, fazendo-o acreditar cegamente que me importava com você, porque o recebia com um beijo e, algumas vezes, afagava seus cabelos quando se deitava no meu colo._

_- Você não gostava de mim?!_

_- Gostar, gostava, mas não ligava. Para mim tanto fazia o que você pensava ou sentia. Você sempre foi uma boa companhia..._

_- Então você me usou!_

_- Esse sentimento não é muito agradável, não é mesmo?!_

_- Espera! Se você achava que estava me fazendo mal, por que voltou a sair comigo?_

_- Porque..._

_- Porque achou que eu não ligaria, certo?! Porque acreditou que eu estaria igual!_

_- Porque dessa vez eu achei que ia conseguir gostar mais de você... Só que isso eu não consigo. Eu não consigo me envolver, Six..._

_- Não me chame assim._

_- ... porque..._

_- Por que o quê?! HEIN?!_

_- Porque eu sabia que você jamais iria se envolver completamente!_

_Sirius gargalhou, irônico._

_- Estranho você me dizer isso, Meadowes, porque eu __**me envolvi!**__ E até disse que a amava! Só que você estava saindo com o meu melhor amigo e vai saber se ele também não disse isso!! Vou repetir mais uma vez e não quero ouvir estorinhas: __**por quê/b**_

_Os olhos se arregalaram e, quando Sirius achou que ela desabaria em lágrimas, dizendo que sempre fora encantada pelos dois e que não conseguia escolher entre os melhores amigos, ele reviu aquele olhar determinado e persuasivo._

_Dorcas era capaz de fazê-lo se liquefazer ali só com aquele olhar que caçava a alma que às vezes sentia viver dentro de seu corpo. As cores mudaram, as íris foram limitadas por um intenso marrom que quase fez sumir o amarelo que circundava a pupila._

_- Porque me pareceu mais certo. - Respondeu como se não estivesse diante de Sirius._

_Certo?! Como poderia ser certo?! Ela gostava dele; dissera isso. Teve receio de se entregar e ele não. Como poderia ser certo estar com dois amigos, fazendo um esconder segredos do outro, sem lhe pesar a consciência?!_

_- Eu não acredito em nada do que você diz. Por que deveria acreditar?! Você mentiu para mim durante muito tempo._

_- Ótimo. Não acredite. Eu já não devo absolutamente nada para você - nunca devi. Na verdade, nunca tive de prestar contas a você. Aliás, tudo o que disse até agora é apenas para você ficar sensibilizado e não culpar Remus. Mas se você procura uma verdade, Black - a voz estava corrosiva, como se Dorcas tivesse se transformado naquele ser do julgamento que assistira -, acho melhor fazer por merecer. Não vou ficar expondo os meus sentimentos, porque, por você, não há sentimentos para se expor._

_- O QUÊ?! É você quem quase começou a chorar e a falar sobre os tempos de Hogwarts. Foi você quem começou com aquele papo de se importar e não se machucar... quer saber, você é apenas uma mulher que ficou traumatizada com o primeiro namorado. Você esperou que eu mudasse por você, como todas as outras queriam, mas a verdade, cara Meadowes, é que um Black é o que ele é._

_Não queria ter sido grosseiro ou ter dito aquelas coisas, mas o sangue já fervia à pele e as palavras apenas brotaram em sua garganta. Aquela não era a Dorcas que conhecera, a mulher misteriosa e meiga com quem se deitara._

_Não._

_- Exatamente, Black. Só que não fui eu quem disse que amava._

_Dorcas se levantou e sumiu da frente dele... de sua vida..._

Amarrotando ainda o lençol de sua cama, Sirius abriu os olhos e virou para o lado. Sabia que esperava encontrar a figura feminina e sedutora de Dorcas, deitada, ao seu lado, descansando, com a respiração leve. Só que isso nunca voltaria a se repetir. Lembrava-se das palavras de Lily, contando como tudo acontecera.

Dorcas procurava um pretexto e viu um em Remus. Só que tanto Remus quanto ele começaram a se importar demais com a morena e ela perdeu o controle, vendo que teria de mudar de estratégia.

_Estratégia._

Há muito tempo estava envolvida com o caso dos Lestrange e somente ela sabia do risco de vida que corria.

_- Tudo o que Dorcas queria, Sirius, era afastá-lo dela para não ser ameaçado do mesmo jeito que ela estava sendo. Ela me contou sobre a freqüência que você comentava como estava estranha._

_- Por que ela apenas não terminou?_

_- Como é que ela ia terminar com alguém que ela amou?!_

_- Não foi isso o que ela me disse..._

_- Dorcas era promotora. Estava nela a arte de fazer verdade o que diz mesmo que seja mentira. Ela teve de aprender a ser imparcial e fria, mudar de conduta rapidamente e pensar mais rápido ainda. Ela me contou sobre a conversa que tiveram. Aquele negócio de Hogwarts e tudo mais é a verdade, Sirius. Eu garanto porque já éramos amigas desde aquele tempo. Ela voltou a sair com você, pois tinha certeza que agora seria diferente. Só que não foi._

_- COMO NÃO FOI?! Aquela mulher me fez preso nela mesmo que eu não quisesse! Quando você me viu assim por alguém, Lily?! Quando?!_

_- Não diferente por parte dela..._

_As pupilas de Sirius se dilataram. Mas Evans não tinha acabado de dizer que Dorcas o amou?_

_- Até o dia em que ela ficou no St. Mungus._

_A mão fria sobre a dele, os olhos... Sim, bem se lembrava dos olhos. Estavam fechados, era verdade, mas conseguia imaginar o quanto deveriam ter brilhado em um intenso amarelo misturado com marrom./i Talvez eu tivesse me sentido querido por ela naquela horai, pensou, deliciando-se com pequenas lembranças da morena._

_- Ela falou tanta coisa para mim, Lily... Tanta coisa..._

_- Eu sei._

_- Mas e quanto ao Remus?_

_- Ela se envolveu com ele para fazer você descobrir e, assim, você terminar com ela. Só que ele acabou se apaixonando também e Dorcas começou a ficar louca. Pouco a pouco, ela se afastava dos dois até o dia em que descobriu que não queria ficar longe de você._

_- E terminou comigo._

_- Você não sabe há quanto tempo ela vinha criando coragem para fazer isso, Sirius. A gente conversou tanto..._

_- Você a convenceu a romper comigo?!_

_- Bem já disse que nunca fui de acordo com o que ela fazia. Sempre aconselhei Dorcas a contar a verdade, mas ela se defendia, dizendo que era mais fácil fazer uma corte inteira acreditar numa mentira do que fazer uma pessoa acreditar numa descrença._

_O coração falhou uma vez. Ele era uma descrença para ela, algo que ninguém jamais poderia acreditar._

_Os olhos verdes de Lily nunca foram tão cruéis. Sirius via neles todas as discussões que as duas tiveram no passado e tudo o que ele perdeu em Dorcas. Eles emanavam a dúvida que deve ter perdurado na cabeça de sua morena por dias e mais dias; dúvida essa que ele pode sentir, mas foi incapaz de compreender._

_- Ela quase me convenceu de que eu não a amei..._

_A expressão de espanto de Lily foi explícita. A ruiva ergueu a cabeça e pôs a coluna ereta, a boca entreabriu e os dedos se apertaram. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio até que ela recuperasse a voz._

_- Mas não o fez, não é?!_

_Sirius balançou a cabeça, relembrando do dia que sucedeu aquela conversa na praça. Passou horas revendo tudo o que pensara e quis falar e, então, acreditou nunca a ter amado ou se importado. Até agora, em que se levantou e veio até a casa de James para falar com sua esposa._

_- Foi melhor assim. Ela é desse jeito mesmo, Sirius... _

_Lily parou de falar quando percebeu um agito na lareira de sua casa. A voz de Marlene soou pelas paredes, aflita._

_- O que foi Marlene - Lily se aproximou das chamas esmeraldas. - Alguma coisa aconteceu com o James?_

_O rosto de Marlene estava contorcido de angústia e dor e algumas lágrimas corriam de seus olhos._

_- Fala logo, Marlene! - Esbravejou Sirius, aproximando-se da mulher._

_Marlene abaixou os olhos enquanto Sirius e Lily trocavam um olhar rápido._

_Algo pulou dentro do estômago do Black, algo que o fez desentender porque de ter os olhos presos em Marlene. Uma sensação estranha e desconfortável; uma sensação de perda._

_- OLHE PARA MIM, MCKINNON!_

_-É a Dorcas. Ela... - os lábios dela tremeram e seus olhos ficaram aguados. Lily abriu a boca em um grito silencioso, enquanto Sirius entendia tudo. - Os Comensais da Morte invadiram a casa dela._

Sobre a espreguiçadeira havia uma camisa branca e na cozinha não tinha cheiro de café feito.

Dorcas o enganou por muito tempo - e o protegeu. O segredo fazia dele carta fora do baralho - por enquanto - para Voldemort.

_Ela é assim  
Nunca será de ninguém  
Porém eu não sei viver sem  
E fim._

* * *

_N/A: Bem, pessoal. Eis o fim. Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira longfic e do casal que optei para isso._

_Agradecimentos mais que especiais para Morgana Onírica que betou minha fic lindamente e muito me ajudou não só nessa fic._

_Obrigada para quem acompanhou e realmente espero que o fim tenha sido agradável._


End file.
